El día más feliz
by Nirnia
Summary: [Oneshot] Harry Potter descubre un vídeo en la casa de los Dursley, donde sabrán lo mucho que le quieren sus padres y cuál es él día más importante para ambos. Disfruten de la lectura, dedicados a todos vosotros. [James x Lily][Reescrito]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes únicamente pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Aviso: Las palabras o frases en cursiva, es el vídeo que ve Harry Potter .**

"**El día más feliz"**

Hoy era treinta y uno de Julio. Era la última visita a Privet Drive de Harry, Harry Potter. Él abrió la puerta trasera (para entrar a la casa de Dursley) con las llaves que se le perdieron a su primo hace unos años. Entró cuidadosamente pero no escuchó ningún sonido. Daba la sensación de que se habían marchado, indudablemente a realizar una visita (al jefe de trabajo de su tío Vernon), donde probablemente su tía Petunia llevaría una de sus famosas tartas que tanto le gustan a su primo Dudley.

Pero no siguió pensando en eso y subió apresuradamente hacia su habitación, para empacar todos sus objetos y marcharse finalmente de esa odiosa casa. Olvidando definitivamente a su detestable familia, que le habían hecho los primeros once años de su vida imposible.

-Tengo que irme de aquí antes de que vengan ellos.-murmuró Harry, recalcando ésta última palabra. De mientras recogía unos cuantos calcetines esparcidos por la cama y lo metía en un saco.

Durante unos breves momentos se detuvo para observarse detenidamente en un pequeño espejo (heredado de Dudley). Ya no era el mismo niño de once años, sino en un futuro adulto de casi diecisiete años. Aunque algunos rasgos de la niñez no habían desaparecido. Todavía tenía el cabello revuelto (como su padre); los ojos de su madre y esa dichosa cicatriz continuaba allí, atormentándole. Recordándole cual es su destino y cómo debía de enfrentarlo.

-Solo falta los libros.-mencionó él, para después guardarlos en el baúl.-¿Y la Saeta de Fuego?-se preguntó rascándose la nuca y buscándole un pequeño hueco al baúl, pero por mucho que lo intentara no entraba nada más. Siguió pensando, la única manera era llevarla en la mano. Pero llamaría mucho la atención de la gente, por eso, bajó a la cocina para buscar unas cuantas bolsas de basura y envolver a la escoba.

Encontró las dichosas bolsas encima del frigorífico. ¿Pero cómo llegaron las bolsas a ese lugar? No quería saber la respuesta. Al salir por la cocina, pasó por la que era antes su habitación. La alacena. Y como tenía tiempo decidió echar el último vistazo.

Abrió la pequeña puerta e intentó introducirse. Solo entraba de cintura para arriba, y con la mano encendió la bombilla. Esa pequeña habitación había sido su hogar parte de su vida¡era inhumano! Ahora estaba lleno de cajas y de trastos rotos o inservibles de Dudley, revisó unas cuantas cajas donde eran vídeos o algunas fotos de su primo.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse de ese lugar, apagó y con tan mala suerte se golpeó la cabeza en el techo y una pequeña caja rodó hasta sus manos. Harry rezando para que no se haya roto, prendió vivazmente la luz y comprobó la caja para que estuviera en perfecta condiciones. Pero algo le llamó la atención, ponía en la caja: "PROHIBIDO. PALABRA CON M".

Apagó la luz de nuevo, pero ahora saliendo con sumo cuidado de la alacena y llevándose consigo la caja a la habitación. Al llegar allí, abrió la caja y ojeó el contenido. Había unas cuantas fotografías de una mujer, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y se dio cuenta de quien era al fijarse en sus ojos verdes. Su madre.

En casi todas las fotografías salía ella, muy guapa por cierto, con un adolescente de cabello revuelto y gafas, que sonreía abiertamente a la cámara, su padre. Se veían tan felices y alegres.

Luego, en la caja había una cinta de vídeo, en el cual ponía: "El día mas feliz. Dedicado a..." las siguientes palabras estaban borrosas y Harry no las podía leer. Sintió un revuelco en su estómago por la curiosidad que sentía¿sería algo relacionado con su familia? Decidió comprobarlo. Cogió la cinta y se trasladó al cuarto de su primo, que estaba muy desordenado además de oler muy mal. Abrió las ventanas para airarlo un poco y ordenó un poco su cuarto.

Nervioso sacó la cinta y la puso en el vídeo. Esperando que funcionase sin problemas y observó la pantalla del televisor esperando que pasara algo extraordinario y anormal. Lo único que ocurrió fue que la pantalla se puso de color negro. Harry le dio un par de golpecitos a la televisión, pero paró de pronto al reconocer una voz.

_-¡Sirius, quita la tapa del enfoque!-gritó desde lejos Lupin, que andaba hacia él y quitaba la tapa del objetivo.-¿A que ahora se ve?_

_-Nunca he utilizado un objeto muggle...¡y menos una cámara de "vedio"!-exclamó enfadado, grabando a Lupin que lucía un aspecto más saludable y alegre. Mostraba una sonrisa hacia la cámara, en ese momento. _

_-Sirius es vídeo, no "vedio".-corrigió Lupin, arrugando la frente y quitándose de en frente del objetivo de la cámara (de vídeo)._

_-Eso.-afirmó Sirius, buscando rápidamente a alguien con la cámara. Se observaba que estaban en una casa, con un buen gusto en la decoración, y muchos retratos animados saludaban alegres al objetivo pero otros veían extrañados ese objeto muggle y arrugaba el rostro.-¿Cómo se siente el futuro padre?_

Harry sonrió a la divertida escena que protagonizaban su padrino y Lupin. Pero se inmovilizó al escuchar la pregunta de Black y esperaba ansioso la respuesta de alguien. Cruzó los dedos esperando que fuera él, quien respondiera.

_Un señor que no superaba los veinte años de edad, miraba a Sirius entre una mezcla de enfadado, alegría y nerviosismo, pero solo atinó a hacer una mueca. Y continuó caminando en círculos por el pasillo, por cada paso que daba se revolvía el cabello o chasqueaba la lengua._

_-¡Ahí vemos a James Potter!-comentó Sirius.-Nervioso, intranquilo, histérico...-paró al escuchar su nombre, por que Lupin le reprendía; se enfocó a sí mismo (en la cámara) y susurró, en tono burlesco.-Por eso yo nunca tendré hijos¡causan tantos estrés! _

_-Dámela, dámela...-dijo un joven regordete y bajito, Peter Pettigrew.-Por favor, Padfoot._

_-Está bien.-afirmó lentamente, entregándosela y añadió.-Ten cuidado con ella._

_-Gracias.-dijo nervioso y buscando a Lupin.-Moony, preséntate a la cámara, para cuando lo vea el hijo de Prongs._

_-¡Hola!-saludó Lupin sonriente.-Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, y...soy uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre. No te voy aburrir con mi vida, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo a contártela. Pero solo te voy a decir una cosa, dale una oportunidad a tu padre. Sé que es un poco alocado, insensato a veces...pero al fin acabo es un buen hombre que te quiere incluso antes de que hayas nacido._

_-Muy bien, Moony. Siempre diciendo cosas tan bonitas.-comentó Peter, con voz ronca.-Bueno, voy a buscar a Padfoot, para que se presente.-comentó y se fue a la terraza donde estaba Sirius, que miraba a las estrellas._

_-Hum...¡hola?-saludó Sirius presentándose ante la cámara, mostrando una sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Sirius Orión Black, soy el casi hermano de tu padre...¡Y tu casi tío! Bueno, te voy a revelar un secreto antes de que me diga algo tu padre. Somos los Merodeadores, Peter, Remus, tú padre y yo. Aunque cuando vayas a Hogwarts, que seguro de que irás por que yo tengo mis contactos...-dijo misteriosamente, garrándose la barbilla para darle más emoción.-Nos conocerás por el nombre de Moony, Wormtail, Prongs y Padfoot...éramos los más traviesos y hacíamos bromas, sobre todo a Quejicus...¡Qué recuerdos!_

_-Padfoot, no quisiera interrumpirte, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.-opinó el chico regordete.-¡Termina ya, por favor!_

_-Si...si...¡qué pesado! Solo quiero decirte que ya te dejaré mi motocicleta mágica.-comentó Black sacando del bolsillos las llaves y enseñándolas a la cámara.-Pero cuando seas mayor...¡Adiós! Tus padres y yo te queremos._

Harry carcajeó con ganas a las ocurrencias de su padrino, y siguió observando la televisión embelesado. Ahora tocaba la presentación de Peter, "la rata traidora", pero viéndole en el vídeo se podría decir que era un buen camarada, miedica y cobarde, pero ante todo un amigo.

_-Hola...-dijo Peter, donde ahora le grababa Sirius.-Mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew, solo quisiera decirte...que tú padre fue un gran amigo...siempre me ayudó y se lo estoy muy agradecido. Además¡tú madre es un encanto!-exclamó con un brillo en los ojos.-Solo quiero que sepas que seas como tu padre y tu madre. Hasta luego._

_-Muy bien...ahora solo queda al padre del año. Prongs.-comentó Sirius con la cámara, ahora enfocando al señor que estaba sentado y miraba embobado a la pared.-¡Prongs!_

_-¿Eh?...Sirius ese trasto. No estoy de humor.-bufó James ahora mirando al suelo, con las manos entrelazadas.-Padfoot¡suéltalo!_

_-No te mosquees.-le animó Sirius, dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda.-Solo quiero que te presentes a la cámara para que tu hijo vea, cuando sea mayor, esta conmovedora escena.-y añadió con voz aguda.- ¡Su nacimiento! _

_-Si...¡está bien!-dijo nervioso mirando a la cámara.-Hola hijo, mi nombre es James Potter y soy tu padre. Ahora y en este momento, tú fascinante y atractiva madre está en nuestra habitación con unos cuantos doctores que entran y salen...¡y qué no me quieren decir nada!-exclamó James soltando su rabia y respirando agitadamente.-Bueno, ahora en este momento estoy sumamente histérico...esperando que tú nazcas._

_-¿Eso es todo?-le cortó Padfoot, donde en este momento enfocaba a una hermosa enfermera que entraba a la habitación._

_-Sirius...por favor.-susurró James, que en este instante era enfocado por Sirius.-Este vídeo lo verá mi hijo...¡compórtate!_

_-Bla...bla...está bien.-opinó en tono infantil.-Pero termina ya._

_-Solo me queda decir y, si éste pendejo me deja.-comentó sarcástico, y mirando a la puerta para luego mirar a la cámara.-Que tú madre y yo te quere..._

_-Señor Potter, entre a la habitación, su hijo está a punto de nacer.-interrumpió la hermosa enfermera que fue grabada anteriormente por Sirius._

_-¿Has escuchado Black?-preguntó en una mezcla de euforia y histeria James, zarandeando al desdichado Sirius que movía frenéticamente la cámara._

La filmación se cortó y Harry se levantó apresuradamente para dar golpes de nuevo al televisor. Pero no hizo falta por que volvió a escuchar la voz enfadada de su padrino que regañaba a su padre.

_-¡Menos mal que no has roto la cámara!-comentó Sirius enfurecido, siguiendo la pista a su amigo, donde estaba con una bella mujer pelirroja, Lily Potter._

_-Sal de aquí.-dijo enfurecido James pero su mujer le cogió fuertemente de la mano, provocándole un exiguo dolor._

_-Sirius..yo...también me quiero...presentar.-comentó entrecortadamente Lily, que sonreía forzadamente a la cámara.-¡Hola hijo! Soy tu madre...Lily Potter. Este momento digamos que no estoy muy bien, pero no...no me malinterpretes hijo, que yo te quiero...Solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos y decirte cuanto te quiero...¡nos vemos, cielo!_

_-¿Sirius¿Sirius te encuentras bien?-fue lo último que se escuchó, después de un sonoro golpe._

La filmación se cortó, y Harry reaccionó. Observó su reloj y se sorprendió por lo tarde que era, solo quedaba diez minutos para su cumplir sus diecisiete años. Además de que los Dursley no aparecían, ya que era muy tarde. Iba a quitar la cinta pues creía que había finalizado, pero aparecieron unas imágenes de la cara estresada de Lily.

_-Lily, venga, empuja, solo un poco más.-animó el doctor que la asistía en el parto.-¡Venga!_

_Unos cinco minutos más tardes, se escuchó un llanto que inundó la habitación. Sirius grababa entre tanto a la feliz pareja, que sonreían mientras se abrazaban._

_-Sirius¡soy padre!-exclamó gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.-¡Lily, te amo!-después le dio un tierno beso._

_-Tome, como ustedes dijeron, es un varón.-dijo el doctor dándole a su pequeño hijo, ahora limpio y aseado.-de mientras Sirius enfocaba al pequeño niño que estaba en brazos de su madre. Y James le agarraba la manita._

_-¿Cómo te llamaremos?-preguntó su padre a su hijo, besándole la frente.-James, como yo._

_-No.-negó Lily, contemplando maravillada a su hijo.-Harry Potter. Harry James Potter.-dijo finalmente, dibujando una sonrisa, a su marido que la miraba embelesado._

_-Cómo tu quieras, amor.-contestó sonriente._

_-¿Unas palabras familia?-preguntó Sirius grabando a la hermosa familia con su pequeño hijo, que dormía apaciblemente en el regazo de su madre._

_-¡Te queremos, Harry!-exclamaron a la vez sonrientes mirando a la cámara._

Luego en la pantalla de televisión apareció un fin. Estaba tan distraído mirando la televisión, que se sobresaltó al oír las campanadas de medianoche que anunciaba su décimo séptimo cumpleaños.

Harry no evitó soltar unas lágrimas y prometerse a sí mismo:

-Yo vengaré la muerte de mis padres, cueste lo que cueste.

**FIN**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**

(Reescrito)


End file.
